


Lo que Draco sabía

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>escrito para siniestramalfoy  que en el meme del angst pidió un Snarco con BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que Draco sabía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siniestramalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=siniestramalfoy).



Nunca lo hacían en la cama de Severus. Ni en ninguna superficie que pudiera considerarse suya o en la que trabajara. Tampoco podía llamarle Severus en otro lugar que no fuera su cabeza, y a veces ni siquiera eso; cuando lo sentía más vulnerable solía entrar en su mente sin contemplaciones para despojarlo de la poca dignidad que le quedara. Y Draco odiaba que incluso eso lo excitara.

Lo hacían en su cama. Prolija, amplia y elegante, la cama de un niño rico y consentido. Contaba los segundos que gozaba tocando, aunque fuera por encima de la ropa. Invariablemente, Severus le ataba las manos antes de empezar. Casi siempre a la espalda, algunas veces al cabecero de la cama. 

—No me toques —gruñía.

Entonces Draco sucumbía ante la fuerza que lo aplastaba contra la cama, que le abría los muslos y los apretaba sin contemplaciones. Los moretones eran permanentes. Lo tomaba así, con lubricante siempre, pero sin prepararlo. Y Draco ya sabía cómo terminaría.

Obtenía placer de él, sin lugar a dudas. Se balanceaba sobre su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo sin ningún control sobre su fuerza, emitiendo sonidos burdos y sucios que siempre lo estremecían.

Draco siempre sabía cuando Severus estaba por acabar, pues entonces colocaba las pálidas y grandes manos sobre su cuello y apretaba. Draco cerraba los ojos y dejaba de respirar y todo a su alrededor giraba, rodeando el placer y el dolor sin bordes definidos.

—Sabes que no te quiero —le susurraba Severus a la cara—. Y que tampoco te necesito.


End file.
